


Jake and Ryder's Infinite Playlist

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The songs of Jake and Ryder's relationship (requests are open)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises

It was their 10 year reunion. They ran into each other by chance. Ryder was the first to speak, "Wow Jake it's been a while. How have you been?" Jake responded "Wow, I haven't seen you since high school. It's good to see you're still beautiful." Ryder retorted "So how's that girl you got married to?" Jake shrugged "She left me and the girls..." Ryder asked "Wait you have kids?" Jake nodded "One that's 5 and one that's 3. It's been 2 years since she left me." Ryder patted him on the shoulder "Well it's good to know that you broke free. This town was keeping you down on your knees." Jake asked "So how's Miss Marley Lynn?" Ryder shook his head "Last I heard she's in Queens with the man of her dreams." Jake joked "Back then didn't she say that about you?" The man who still had sort of long chestnut brown locks spoke. "I was walking around. I managed to see a few people. Remember Sam?" Jake agreed "Of course. I remember how tight the three of us were sophomore year." Ryder continued "Well now it's Sam and Kitty Evans." The two of them laughed at the thought of the marriage between the two that were polar opposites way back when. Jake asked "So where has life taken you Ry?" The young man answered "Well, I'm living just outside of New York running a therapy practice." Jake asked "Wait of all the things you could be doing you're a therapist?" Ryder nodded "I like helping people. It's actually a pretty good job. Plus being just outside of Manhattan, I've got a pretty steady stream of clients. By the way, you're pretty quick to jump the gun, what have you been doing?" The young man answered "I'm a dance teacher. All I did was find a way to use what I'm good at for a career." The brunet swept his bangs out from in front of his dark brown eyes and inquired "Well, I have wanted to ask this since we were in high school, Jake Puckerman do you care to dance with me?" He outreached his left hand for the young man to grasp. Jake immediately took a hold of Ryder's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. The two danced along side each other awkwardly to REM's Superman. The two walked off side by side as soon as the song ended. Jake quirked "Well, it's good to let you in again after all this heartbreak." Ryder soothed "You're not alone in how you've been." Jake seemed downtrodden as he ran his fingers through his short black hair as he spoke "I guess everybody loses." Ryder cut off his sad remarks by connecting his lips to Jake's for the first of many times. He whispered "We've all got bruises."


	2. Valerie

The 13 teenagers filed their way into the courtyard, where they knew Ryder was. He was always there during glee club rehearsal since he quit. The dirty blonde haired young man was sitting there with a book. The members arranged themselves on the bleachers and pressed play before Ryder turned around and saw them standing there. Jake was leading them in a dance number to the song Valerie. Ryder found himself watching their choreography out of the corner of his eye and mindlessly singing along to it. Jake noticed this and ventured himself off from the group as he continued to sing. "Cause since I've come on home well my body's been a mess. And I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie?" Ryder smirked as the young man approached. He sang out in a loud voice "Did you have to go to jail? Put your house all up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?" The two's voices synched up "I hope you didn't catch a tan. I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you." Jake sang "Are you shopping anywhere? Change the color of your of your hair? Are you busy?" The two synched up once more as he led Ryder by the hand back to the group. "Did you have to pay that fine that you've been dodging all the time? Are you still busy?" Jake sang as he led Ryder back onto the bleacher with the other members of the glee club. "Since I've come on home well my body's been a mess, and I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. I said why don't you come on over Valerie?" Ryder joined in with Jake at the front of the choreography and continued to sing "Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look out across the water, and I think of all the things you're doing and in my head I paint a picture." The two led for the final verse "Since I've come on home well my body's been a mess, and I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. I said why don't you come on over Valerie?" As the music faded out the members of the group smiled. Jake was the first to break the happy silence with words "So Ryder, what do you say? Will you rejoin glee club with us?" Ryder chirped "As long as there's more duets for us in store."


	3. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Jake walked into the choir room. He thought out loud "5 o'clock and I'm waiting to talk to a boy a little cooler than me." Finn asked "Wait did you get someone new to come in audition?" Jake nodded and preceded "His names Ryder. He's some rocker with a nose ring. When he signed up to audition everyone thought he was joking, but he seemed serious. The director shrugged "You seem excited about this guy being her. Sounds like a crush…" Jake corrected "When he walks, the wind blows and the angels sing, but he'll never notice me." Marley asked "Why will he never notice you." Kitty snarked "Why would a bad boy stud like Ryder notice Jake?" Jake added, "Kitty's right. He's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys. Listening to rap metal. Turn tables in his eyes. It's like a bad movie. He's looking through me. If you were me than you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably trying to get the boy all the bad guys want." As if on queue, the young man walked in and threw his black, band decal covered messenger bag into the chair next to Jake. The others seemed shocked by his seating choice. Finn spoke "So I take it that you're Ryder?" The young man nodded and hopped towards up out of his seat and to the front of the choir room. Jake watched in a trance like state as he sang the song High School Never Ends. Ryder took his seat once the applause died down. Jake took that moment to ask him "So why would you want to come try out for glee club? Aren't you like top dog of your little clique?" Ryder remarked "I came here to get close to a guy, to see how he ticks before I make him mine." Jake knew there could only be one possibility since there were only guys there that liked guys, and Jake wasn't even out. He whispered "Blaine's a lucky guy to have someone like you wanting him. Ryder remarked with a flirtatious wink "Who ever said it was Blaine?"


	4. Hips Don't Lie

"No Ryder honey it's step kick step pivot." The hazel haired young man looked at his boyfriend before snarking. "That's why you're the dancer Puckerman.." The mocha skinned teen lead his companion through the choreography once again while Ryder sang the words under his breath. "I'm on tonight. My hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it boy. Let's go, real slow." Jake smirked and looked into his eyes "Don't you see baby this is perfecto." Jake stood back as Ryder did the steps he spoke in a passionate tone. "I never knew that he could dance like this. It makes a man wanna speak Spanish." Ryder joked "I'd rather you be speaking English hon." Jake whispered "You may not know much Spanish, but I know you know what this piece of Hebrew means, Ani Ohev Otkha." Ryder whispered before connecting their lips as the sweat ran down "I love you too."


	5. She Looks So Perfect

Ryder looked at the young man in his arms. He spoke up. "I've gotta go. Football Practice." Jake looked up. "You always have to leave right after." Ryder shrugged. "I'll stop back by on the way back." Without another word, Ryder slid back on his clothes and went on his merry way, leaving Jake laying in the darkness to find his clothing, and any shred of his dignity.  
Ryder didnt realize till he was putting on his gear for practice that he had put on Jake's underwear insted of his own. He made a mental note of it before going out to the feild for practice.

Jake found Ryder's underwear laying in the middle of his bed room floor. He couldnt find his own, so he just threw them on. Jake decided it was too early to put back on any other clothes, so he just slid on Ryder's boxer briefs and slipped down to the living room.

Ryder worked his ass off out on the gridiron. Being starting Quarter back wasnt too easy, but Ryder loved it either way. He worked hard running, and passing. Once his coach blew the whistle, he decided to go shower then go back to Jake's house to return his underwear.

Jake was sitting in his kitchen eating ice cream at 3 in the afternoon. He stood up and called out. "It's open!"

Ryder stood in the doorway with his gym bag over his shoulder he whispered. "You look so perfect standing there, in my american aperal underwear."


	6. Kickin In

He stepped through the door, completely unsure of himself. Marley's voice was in the back of his head, saying "You'll be fine." ,and "Don't worry he's so nice." Despite that, his mind went blank once he saw the young man he was there to meet. Jake was even more gorgeous than Marley had let on.

Jake was sat at the bar by himself. Did this Ryder guy stand him up? They were going to meet up a while ago, and now Jake was starting to worry. He looked around after taking the final sip of his jack and coke. He finally saw Ryder make his way through the door. His hair was even better than it seemed to be in the pictures. What could possibly go wrong with this night?

Ryder made his way to the bar where his blind date was waiting. Lucky for him, Santana was working the bar that night and was willing to hand him a beer. He gratefully took the bottle in his hand. He took the seat next to Jake and spoke with a slight smile ,"Hi, I'm Ryder. You must be Jake."

Jake couldn't help but smile as the young man spoke. His voice seemed sweet. However, Jake's defense of arrogance seemed to already show. "So you're the hottie drummer Marls sent me here to meet?" Ryder just brushed his remarks aside as a smirk crossed his lips. "Marley said you were cocky."

Santana could hear the banter between the two almost lovebirds. She decided to make the smartest move. She knew both of them. They were in here a lot. She poured two shots and sat them in front of them. Before either of them could object, she turned with a wink. "They're on the house boys. Now drink up so Puckerman will start playing nice and Lynnocence will loosen up. Jake and Ryder looked at each other, with an almost "what the hell, why not?" sort of look before throwing back the shots. The vodka didn't even phase Jake, where as Ryder laid his head down in defeat after one shot. Jake placed a supportive hand on his back. "Are you OK Ryder?" The hazel haired young man winced. "Tastes like fire."


	7. I Got The Boy.

Jake went out to check his mail, just like he did every Tuesday morning. Bill, letter from Puck bill, coupons, the same monotonous jumble, till he got to the bottom of the stack. It was a plain white envelope that read, "Jake Puckerman ". He had to wait till he was inside to open it. It was what he dreaded to see. It was an invitation. All it read was, "You are happily invited to the wedding of Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn." Jake dropped the slip of paper back onto the table. "H-he's marrying her." He got up and went to the hallway closet. He pulled down the box he almost never allowed himself to even think about opening. It held so many things. The first thing he pulled out was just a picture. It was the two of them in the back of a beat up old pickup, their lips were connected. Ryder had a hat with the batman symbol pulled down to keep the golden rays of the setting sun out of his eyes. Jake cracked a smile. Ryder had told him that that kiss was his first kiss "that really meant something". He whispered to himself, "Marley will never get that." He was right. This box was full of memories Marley could never have with him. The next thing he pulled out was Ryder's class ring. He'd given it to Jake before they went off to college, as a sign of "commitment". He'd gotten to date a young man that was such a bright free spirit. He remembered spending late nights teaching Ryder to dance. He remembered all those days they spent curled up in the middle of the yard, just talking. Yet, he packed it all back away, and shoved the box back in the closet. He walked back to where the wedding invite lay and marked yes.

Once the day came, Jake could merely look at him. He hadn't seen Ryder in years. Instead of the scruffy, bieber-haired free spirit in camo jeans and a graphic tee Jake had fallen in love with time and time again during high school, all he saw was less of a boy and more of a man. He'd cut his sweeping brown strands into something rather proper. He was in a suit. Of course he was in a suit, it was his wedding for crying out loud! Jake couldn't help his tears as they read their vows. Ryder professing his undying love for her. Jake could merely bite his lip. He'd said nearly the same thing to him after they graduated. The only difference was instead of saying "Jacob Nathaniel Puckerman", he whispered, "I love you so much Marley Charlotte Rose." He couldn't even listen to Marley's vows. It hurt too much. He was openly sobbing by the time the priest said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Lynn." Kitty, who had been his friend for years asked, "You ok Jake?" Jake whispered, "She got the man. I had the boy, but it's offical. She got the man."


End file.
